


None Cried Tonight

by takaraikarin



Series: These Smaller Hours [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is good with secrets and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Cried Tonight

**Title:** None Cried Tonight (part two of These Smaller Hours)  
 **Author:** Takarai Karin  
 **Characters:** Jared Leto, Shannon Leto, Jeph Howard  
 **Fandom:** Bandslash, 30 Seconds to Mars  
 **Rating:** R for possible disturbing themes.  
 **Words:** 831  
 **Summary:** Jared is good with secrets and games.  
 **Disclaimer:** All lies and untruths.

Sequel to [These Smaller Hours.](http://takarai-karin.livejournal.com/92461.html)

In the Leto family's enormous house, there's an open-planned library for Uncle to read. And in one of the bottom shelves, shoved inside against leather-bound encyclopaedias was a brown envelope. And inside said envelope there were stacks of pictures. You knew of this because last Thanksgiving Aunty shooed you away from the kitchen and told you to entertain yourself as you waited for Shannon to come home for the holiday. You were being too jittery for even her taste. But Shannon hadn’t been home in months, and you knew you should be happy that his job at the theater company seemed to work out great, but you missed being pampered by him.

You’d managed to learn a few more songs with the guitar Shannon bought you for Christmas, and you couldn’t wait to show him you’ve improved.

But you’re fifteen; you’re nothing if not easily bored and nosy. It seemed like a good idea at the time to start snooping around Uncle’s book collections.

The boy in the pictures inside the envelope was the one Leto boy that was always on the back of your mind. It’s not difficult to figure out they were all pictures of Jared, the similarities he shared with Shannon were uncanny. Dark hair and bright eyes. The proud tilt of a prominent chin and the nonchalance in his shoulders. It was all so very Shannon. And, much like Shannon, the image of Jared’s intense gaze made your stomach flopped around like fishes out of water.

Jared was wearing eyeliners in one of the pictures, and your heart sped up. Unconsciously, you touched the corner of your eyes knowing that your own amateurish attempt at wearing them had smudged away by now.

Your hands were clammy now as they wont to do, shaking slightly as you flipped pictures after pictures. Jared looking bored in a toga in what looked like graduation day, and another graduation pictures in what seemed to be a university now. Almost identical to Shannon’s. But of course Shannon’s were displayed prominently on the mantle piece in the living room.

The last picture seemed to be the latest. Jared had let his hair grew longer after college, apparently. Heavy bang sweeping across the side of his face. And dear God, he’s holding a guitar in his hands, familiarity in how his fingers settled on the strings.

You felt your own fingers twitched in reaction and an unsettling heat pooled in the bottom of your stomach, amplified as you noticed the ink on Jared’s arms. You bit your lip as your eyes traced the alien symbols beautifully shaded on his skin. Looking at that picture made you feel _weird_. You felt like you should be ashamed at the speed of your own heartbeat, at the feel of your skin heating up like you’re on fire.

‘Jeph, Shannon’s here!’

The sound of Aunty’s voice jerked you out of your reverie and you hurriedly shoved the envelope back behind the heavy books. You looked fleetingly at the picture in your hand before slipping it inside your back pocket, already trying to look composed before coming down the stairs to greet Shannon with a pat on the back. He’d have none of it though, and pulled you into a real hug.

You spent the day staring at Shannon and imagining him with longer hair and eyeliners and tattoos, and horrified yourself when you blushed every time his hands were on you. In your head there were black fingernails involved though.

That night you tossed and turn in your bed while images of lopsided smiles and painted eyes run dizzying circles round your mind. You were on the brink of near consciousness when tattooed arms materialized in front of you, instantly touching you and holding you down. The hand on your neck traveled upwards, fingers like feathers against your eyelids and when you opened your eyes you could’ve swore you can see pale blue eyes looking down at you.

You woke up fully with a start, your mind whirling, convinced that there were still hands on you, that those piercing gaze was still watching you.

You groaned when you noticed your hard-on and collapsed back to bed as your hand slipped inside your boxer shorts. A helpless sob escaped you at the first touch on sensitive skin, mind instantly flying towards large hands and broad shoulders and flighty guitarist fingers, wicked and teasing on you.

You came with a choked gasp, one hand circling your neck wishing there’s more pressure on it, wishing there’s more pressure on top of you. The beginning of a name escaped your lips then, whispered with a little yearning, a little desperation. It felt almost alien on your tongue; it’s been so long since you said it.

There seemed to be no energy left as you lay there trying to control your breath. Every time you tried closing your eyes, Jared’s gaze was there burned onto your retinas.

So you stayed awake until morning.

**Stop.**


End file.
